


Time Warp

by MoonCatKris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatKris/pseuds/MoonCatKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt -“I WAS DRUNK, I DID THE TIME WARP AND IT WAS GLORIOUS”   from prompts4all.tumblr.com</p><p> </p><p>Hermione decides if she regrets taking a certain wizard to see the Rocky Horror Picture show or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Warp

After everything she had experienced in the war, Hermione had decided she was going to live a life without regrets. She would offer forgiveness to those who deserved it, never second guess her choices, and just take things as they come.

That was why she broke up with Ron before it was too late to save their friendship. That was why she agreed to be maid of honour in the biggest wedding of the bloody century despite hating public attention. That was why she forgave Draco Malfoy when he came begging, eventually befriending him, and 2 years later, agreeing when he asked her to dinner, 'like on a date'. It has been 3 wonderful years since then, and she has loved every moment of it. She hasn't had a single possible regret until this particular night.

Hermione found herself deciding that she needed to re-evaluate her whole idea of no regrets. Right now, she was very much regretful, she didn't know if she could forgive herself, and she was definitely second guessing her choices. She didn't know if she could deal with taking this particular even as it came to her. She wanted to run screaming in the other direction.

What was this event? One would think it was something huge, momentous, scary. Perhaps a wedding proposal, quitting her job, or a pregnancy scare. No. It was none of those things. In fact, to most people, this was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Hermione and Harry had introduced Ron, Ginny and Draco to a slew of muggle things since the war ended. It started when they went to a muggle sports pub. There were televisions of all sizes on every wall, displaying an array of sports programmes. Draco, Ron and Ginny were all instantly captivated, being sports nuts as they were. Additionally, they were fascinated with the televisions as well. Eventually, movie nights at Hermione's flat became a regular thing. Taking the three of them to the cinema for the first time had been a hilarious disaster, resulting in them being ejected from the theatre because they wouldn't stop talking. They had been to nearly every type of sports game available, even though Hermione liked muggle sports even less than she liked quidditch. 

This was what led to her current predicament. Though Ron and Harry never thought to ask what Hermione would like to do, Draco and Ginny did. Something she had always wanted to see was a live production of the Rocky Horror Picture show. When she was young, her parents had gone. She remembered them dressing up and her mum always had a blast. She hadn't been able to wait to go, but by the time she was old enough, she was in a war and had sent her parents off to Australia. The boys were reluctant, but agreed so long as they didn't have to dress up too. So, the group set off, the boys in regular muggle clothes, and Hermione and Ginny both in trench coats hiding their costumes until they arrived.

Seeing everyone else in costume made the boys more open to trying something, next time. The first viewing of the show was an unmitigated success, to the point that they went again the following week. Hermione dressed as Magenta, Ginny as Columbia, Harry laughingly agreeing to go as Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Draco, entirely too smug, as Rocky and Ron as Eddie. The boys got into it, and even participated when everyone did the time warp. It was a blast, things were going great, and they decided to hit the pub afterwards, but only once they had changed into some regular clothes. They were having a great time, drinks were flowing and they all had a good buzz. That was the moment when Draco, the most subdued of all of them, decides to get on the dance floor, and do the time warp. Ron and Harry join him, and amazingly, half the pub ends up dancing right along with them. Hermione hides her face in her hands, terribly embarrassed. All the way home and for the last half an hour, a very drunk Draco has practically been crowing. “I WAS DRUNK, I DID THE TIME WARP AND IT WAS GLORIOUS” 

Hermione has been hiding her face in her hands for over an hour now, muttering things like “why me?” “I'm an idiot.” “Why did I take them?” and “Thank Merlin we were in a muggle pub.” Ginny finds the whole thing bloody hilarious. Her only regret is that there was no video camera to immortalise this moment so that they have blackmail material forever, though they still have the memories of it comes down to it.

So now, Hermione Granger is sitting here wondering if she should change her philosophy, because she's pretty sure she regrets taking the boys to that second showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, she is uncertain if she will ever forgive herself for that choice and she was definitely second guessing herself for making that choice, not to mention the choice to take them to the pub so soon afterwards. If it had been a wizarding pub, she would have had to flee the country. 

Draco, who is still rather drunk and refuses to take a sobering potion because “I feel bloody great. I'll drink it later.”, comes over and plops on the floor directly in front of her, his chin on her knees. “Hey, thanks for taking us to that. I had a really good time.” She peeks through her fingers and he's beaming. She never sees him so free with his emotions, and as her heart leaps in her chest, she thinks maybe she doesn't regret it too much. His head tilts to the side and he sighs happily as she runs her fingers through his hair. “Hey Granger?” “Hmm?” She responds absently. “You're really great.” She giggles. “You're drunk Draco. You need to take your potion and go to bed.” He frowns. “I mean it Hermione. You're wonderful. You're smart and beautiful and stubborn and brilliant. I love your hair like this.” He fingers her frizzy curly wild locks. She had managed to make her hair almost as bad as it had been in her early years at Hogwarts for her Magenta costume. He's still playing with her hair, but he rests his other hand on her cheek. “I love you, Granger.” Hermione's heart skips in her chest and her fingers freeze in his hair and she decides that no, she doesn't regret this after all. So what if he's ridiculous and embarrassing. He loves her. Draco Malfoy told her he loves her. She leans down and drops a kiss on the side of his head. “Oh, Draco. I love you too.” He hums happily, his eyes slipping closed and he falls asleep, just like that, content with his head in her lap.


End file.
